


I won't bite much

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Vampire!SQ [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an amazing manip: Regina as a vampire.  Asked by italymystery-swanqueen over tumblr<br/>“Come here” She started, deep, seductive, the memories of another time, a time where Emma herself had asked to be turned, coming back to both of them. “I promise I won’t bite… much”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't bite much

As much as this prompt was made by italymystery-swanqueen over tumblr the original manip that caused everything and which I don't own and I'm deeply in love with can be found [here](http://evilqueencaptainhook.tumblr.com/post/136128249816/i-dont-bitemuch). I state humbly that I hope to have written Regina half as well as this manip was made.

* * *

 

The woman read the book spread over her knees, deep brown eyes lost on the ink and pages. Her right hand caressed the heavy collar that seemed to curl around her neck, red nails grazing in the process the perfect patch of skin that the low-cut dress she wore showed as she mouthed the words written in front of her. Her lips parting just a notch, displaying a smirk that did nothing to conceal the slight glow of her teeth against her burgundy-colored lips. Her other hand was resting on the armchair’s chair she was seated in, the fabric of the red dress falling in complicated curls and folds that ended on the floor of the room, the slit of the dress showing toned calves and high heels that hugged her feet with soft-looking leather that crossed over and over again from her ankles to her mid-calves; the striking contrast between her skin and the black of the leather being the first thing one would see of her if they happen to enter in the room.

Room lighted with lamps around that did nothing to cast away the shadows that seemed to listen intently to the vampire voice; deep and warm. The vowels rose over the consonants, just a tad of accent showing that she, in fact, seemed to be talking in a different language than what would be her own. The flickering lights of the lamps trembled and grew as she finished a page, the way her voice seemed to break at the end, a question, or perhaps, a second of doubt, being lost on the way she kept reading, lips against sharp teeth that clenched so tightly from time to time that seemed seconds away of breaking the plush skin, her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks as she blinked, the amused look only seeming to grow as she finished yet another page.

The sound of footsteps was what made her tilt her head to her left, eyes never leaving the page although she narrowed them while her slowly wandering hand stopped over her cleavage. Her resting hand passed the page of the book, her legs adjusting ever so slightly, the wooden door that was closed at her right seeming to shudder as the footsteps approached.

Finishing the chapter and snapping her fingers so her magic could curl around them and dissipate into the air, she turned towards the door, which opened on her own a second before. Her right leg crossed over her left, the slope of her right foot visible as she absentmindedly lifted it into the air. Both hands were now on the armchairs of the chair, book closed over her lap as she rose her chin, questioning the figure that now looked at her, silhouetted against the doorjambs

“Are you done?”

A blonde figure stepped inside, green eyes glowing at the sight of the other woman, white pearly skin illuminated by the lamps, long fingers grazing the door’s handle as she closed it at her back. Lips the same shade of red that the brunette’s, long tresses playing with her face, bouncing at her back as she nodded once, her own teeth sharp against her skin the second she smiled completing the ensemble.

Regina let her eyes roam free over the silhouette of the blonde woman who was now looking at her in almost the same fashion, her chest expanding inside the dress, the cut of it dangerously slipping, moving over her breasts who peeked even more as she arched her back.

The blonde hummed, knowing what kind of play Regina was in fact trying to play. Resting her hands around her hips and looking at those other eyes that seemed to follow every movement with hunger she touched the tips of her fangs with her tongue, the teeth still sheathed but peeking a little over her lips, the flavor of blood still coating them.

“It was quite an easy prey”

Regina smiled darkly at that, noticing the spots of blood Emma hadn’t managed to clean entirely off her clothes.

Emma, who had noticed the way the other vampire’s eyes glowed with both magic power and hunger, took a step towards her. Stopping a few meters from her, she eyed the room; the coffee table that stood between the two of them catching the light of the warm glow the lamps still basked the room with, the glass surface of the table reflecting also the magic that cracked around the brunette like a halo, dancing between her fingers, almost as it was expecting something that her wielder didn’t know about.

Raising from the chair Regina let the book on it, moving closer to Emma who just waited, raising a single brow as the brunette touched her cheek with one finger, smoky eyes almost caressing her skin as she did so.

“You forgot a spot” The brunette said, a whisper, the echo of a smirk on the way her voice rose, still deep but playful on the way her pupils danced, her lips curling.

It had become a game between them born of the times where Emma, still a novice, hadn’t been able to feed herself properly, Regina needing to teach her the ropes, showed her the way it was best for her to feed herself. It had been hundredths of years since then but Emma still liked the game, the way Regina would look at her, challenging, seductive, and she would just give in (after the obvious foreplay of course). Biting down a smirk with slowly unsheathing fangs Emma nodded, catching the playful smirk tugging even more Regina’s lips.

“I’m afraid I did”

Regina swapped her index finger over the stain the blonde sported on her jaw and licked it, amused at the touch of salted water the blood oozed, telling her where the other woman had recollected her prey this time. Turning and sitting on the edge of the table she paused and eyed the vampire who had been her lover for centuries now, every part of the blonde woman as recognizable to her as a part of herself. Knowing full well the kind of game they both seemed ready to play she tugged the fabric of her dress over her breasts and waited until Emma’s eyes were drawn there, her own fangs unsheathing at last at the look of hunger she saw on the emerald irises of the blonde.

“Come here” She started, deep, seductive, the memories of another time, a time where Emma herself had asked to be turned, coming back to both of them. “I promise I won’t bite… much”

That last sentence made Emma laugh, even if it was just for a second before she moved closer, her fingers touching the naked skin of Regina’s ankles a moment before she pounced. The hands of the brunette ripped now th blonde’s leather jacket, the sound of the collar buds that had been until now around the brunette’s neck the next thing that ricocheted on the room before their conjoined magic exploded, leaving the room in darkness and everything else behind.


End file.
